1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, more specifically, to an improvement of a semiconductor package structure having reinforced power source.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, higher speed of operation has been required of semiconductor devices such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory). As the speed of operation of the semiconductor device increases, generation of noise has come to be a serious problem. In order to prevent generation of noise, generally, power supply is reinforced by increasing number of bonding pads for the power supply provided in the semiconductor device.
FIG. 11 shows pin arrangement of a 256 megabit DRAM 100 standardized by JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Council). There are five power sources for supplying power supply potential (VDD) on the left column, and five power sources for supplying ground potential (VSS) on the right column.
At present, TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package) is dominant as the semiconductor package used for DRAMs and the like. The structure of the TSOP will be briefly described with reference to FIGS. 12 and 13. FIG. 12 is a plan view showing the structure of the TSOP. For convenience, sealing resin is not shown. FIG. 13 is a cross section taken along the line 13--13' of FIG. 12.
As shown in these figures, the structure of the TSOP includes a silicon substrate 101, and a semiconductor integrated circuit 105 formed on a main surface of silicon substrate 101 and covered by a passivation film 106. Further, there is a plurality of bonding pads 102 formed for connection with the semiconductor integrated circuit 105.
Bonding pads 102 are arranged along longitudinal sides of semiconductor integrated circuit 105. A lead frame 103 for providing connection with external terminals by means of wirings 104 are connected to bonding pads 102. Silicon substrate 101, semiconductor integrated circuit 105, passivation film 106, bonding pads 102, wirings 104 and part of the lead frame 103 are sealed by a resin 107.
A structure of a LOC type TSOP, which is an improvement of the TSOP above will be described with reference to FIGS. 14 and 15. FIG. 14 is a plan view showing the structure of the LOC type TSOP. For convenience, sealing resin is not shown. FIG. 15 is a cross section taken along the line 15--15' of FIG. 14.
As shown in these figures, the structure of the LOC type TSOP includes a semiconductor integrated circuit 115 formed on a silicon substrate 111, and bonding pads 112 arranged in one line at the center of silicon substrate 111 for connection with the semiconductor integrated circuit 115. Semiconductor integrated circuit 115 is covered by a passivation film 116. A lead frame 113 is arranged to extend above semiconductor integrated circuit 115 with a film coat 117 on passivation film 116 interposed.
Lead frame 113 is connected to bonding pads 112 by means of wirings 114. Silicon substrate 111, semiconductor integrated circuit 115, passivation film 116, film coat 117, bonding pads 112, wirings 114 and part of the lead frame 113 are sealed by resin 118.
When we compare the structure of the conventional type TSOP shown in FIG. 13 and the LOC type TSOP shown in FIG. 15, in the LOC type TSOP, a distance x.sub.2 between a side surface of sealing resin 118 and a side surface of silicon substrate 111 can be made shorter than a distance x.sub.1 in the conventional TSOP, as the lead frame 113 extends above semiconductor integrated circuit 115. Since the outer dimension of the sealing resin has been standardized, a semiconductor circuit having higher degree of integration can be used, and area of the semiconductor integrated circuit can be enlarged within the same shape.
A structure of a path bar type TSOP which is an improvement of LOC type TSOP will be described with reference to FIGS. 16 and 17. FIG. 16 is a plan view showing the structure of the path bar type TSOP. For convenience, sealing resin is not shown. FIG. 17 is a cross section taken along the line 17--17 of FIG. 16.
As shown in these figures, the structure of the path bar type TSOP is, basically, similar to the structure of the conventional LOC type TSOP. A semiconductor integrated circuit 128 is formed on a silicon substrate 121, and bonding pads 122 for connection with the semiconductor integrated circuit 128 are arranged in one line at the center of silicon substrate 121.
Semiconductor integrated circuit 128 is covered by a passivation film 127. Lead frame 123 is arranged extending above semiconductor integrated circuit 128 with film coat 126 on passivation film 127 interposed. Further, lead frame 123 is connected to bonding pads 122 by wirings 129. Silicon substrate 121, semiconductor integrated circuit 128, passivation film 127, film coat 126, bonding pads 122, wirings 129 and part of the lead frame 123 are sealed by resin.
In the path bar type TSOP structure, in order to reinforce power sources to prevent generation of noise, number of bonding pads for power sources provided in the semiconductor device has been increased. As shown in the plan view of FIG. 16, an auxiliary lead frame 125 is arranged along bonding pads 122, which is connected to lead frame 123 for the power supply line. By providing auxiliary lead frame 125 connected to the power supply line, it becomes possible to provide power source pads at arbitrary positions, so that power source of the semiconductor device can be reinforced.
Meanwhile, a BGA (Ball Grid Array) has been studied as a new package for a semiconductor device such as a DRAM. The structure of the BGA will be briefly described with reference to FIGS. 18 and 19. FIG. 18 is a perspective view showing schematic structure of the BGA, and FIG. 19 is a perspective view of the rear surface of the BGA.
Referring to these figures, on a substrate 141 provided with interconnections printed thereon, a chip 143 having a semiconductor integrated circuit formed therein is mounted, and chip 143 is connected to printed interconnections of substrate 141 by means of wirings 144. Printed interconnections, wirings 144 and chip 143 are sealed by an epoxy resin 142.
On the rear surface, a plurality of bump electrodes 145 formed of spherical solder, for example, are arranged in an array, and these function similar to the lead frame of the conventional TSOP structure described above. Substrate 141 has multilayered interconnection structure, and prescribed bump electrodes 145 are connected to the printed circuit board.
In the path bar structure shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, it is necessary to arrange bonding pads 122 at the central portion of silicon substrate 121. However, when the number of bonding pads 121 is increased to reinforce the power source, there is a limit in the increase of the number of bonding pads 121 arranged in one line, as the size of the semiconductor device is standardized. It may be possible to arrange bonding pads 122 in two lines at the center of silicon substrate 121. However, in that case, there would be long and complicated extensions of power supply lines provided by wirings. As a result, there would be voltage drop over the power supply lines, which makes it difficult to reinforce the power source.